Four Little Words
by BC27
Summary: Kristoff has a hard time holding back from saying those four little words.


I saw the movie twice and I absolutely love Anna and Kristoff. Seriously they're perfect. Don't forget to review!

"I love you, Anna."

They were the four words that Kristoff had been dying to say since Queen Elsa thawed the winter. They were the four words that he wanted to tell the beautiful Princess Anna since he realized how much she actually meant to him and how he would feel if he had lost her forever.

There were many times throughout their journey that Kristoff feared he would never see Anna again. He often worried during the last leg of their trip that she wouldn't survive the ice in her heart. Though he had loathed to admit it, he also worried that because Anna was engaged to Hans, she would never want to see him again. He worried that he was just a means to an end; that once Arendelle was saved, he wouldn't matter anymore.

Like his family had said when he and Anna went to see Grandpabbie, Kristoff was a sensitive man. No he wasn't touchy-feely, and he didn't really like to talk about his emotions that much, but that didn't mean he didn't feel them. And somewhere, deep inside him, he knew in his heart that Hans wasn't Anna's true love. Sven helped him see that he had made a terrible mistake by taking Anna back to the castle. So when he and Sven raced through the ice and snow to get back to Anna, love was the driving force. As Kristoff yelled "Faster, Buddy," all he could think about was saving his true love.

And when he thought Anna was gone forever, Kristoff couldn't feel anything at first. He stood there in total shock, thinking that it couldn't possibly be real.

It was true that Kristoff hadn't ever really had a real connection with any other person before. His parents had died when Kristoff was young, and he hadn't really known any other people besides them. Sure, he always had the trolls to count on, who were like his family, and of course he had Sven, who was his best buddy, but he really hadn't cared about any other human before. But when Anna came along, she shook up his whole world. And when it finally started to sink in that his beloved Princess was gone, The Ice Master couldn't believe that the girl that he had just started to love, the girl that he had so quickly fallen for, was suddenly out of his life.

And when Kristoff looked up to see the ice thawing, to see that warmth was returning to Anna's skin, he had never been so happy in his entire life. No, he didn't get to kiss her then, and no, he didn't sweep her off her feet, but he saw how selfless and loving that girl was, and he only could pray that she felt the same way about him.

Now, a month later after the incident, Kristoff only fell more and more in love with Anna every day. Just two weeks ago, Anna had given Kristoff a new sled. He was named the "Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer" and he had been invited to live in the castle with Anna and Elsa. It was the same day that the couple had kissed for the first time.

When it came to romance, Kristoff really had no idea what he was doing. He was inexperienced in all aspects of love, but when he kissed Anna for the first time, all of his nervousness melted away. It felt completely right, and oh so wonderful, and Kristoff couldn't get enough of her.

On so many different occasions, those beautiful, four little words would almost come tumbling out of his mouth. After a heated session of kissing, after a quiet walk in the garden, or after walking her to her bedroom door at night, he always fought with himself not to say them.

"It's too soon." He told Sven when the comical reindeer seemed to ask why he just hadn't told her yet.

But was it too soon? If they were each other's true loves, which there was no doubt in his mind, then why hadn't he told her yet? After a long few moment of debating with himself, Kristoff finally resolved that he would tell her about his feelings, and he wouldn't skate around them anymore.

When he opened his bedroom door to make the trek to Anna's room, he was surprised to find his Princess already standing there, with her fist raised to knock.

"Uhm…hi." She said sheepishly.

"Hi," he replied, a small smile forming on his face, "I was just about to come find you."

"Well that's funny, because I came to find you!" She told him brightly.

For a moment there was a small, awkward silence between them.

"Would…would you…maybe want to come in for a minute?" Kristoff asked nervously.

"Come in…to your bedroom?"

He nodded, too enthusiastically for his own liking.

"Y...yeah sure, that sounds good."

Kristoff opened the door wider to allow her to enter his room. She looked around for a moment, until he gestured for her to take a seat with him on the edge of his bed.

"Anna, I"

"Kristoff, I"

They both spoke at the same time.

"You go first." He told Anna, still trying to think of what exactly he should say.

"Okay," she started, "well, uhm….the thing is that, well, I guess that I just wanted to tell you that I'm so happy you're living in the castle with me, I mean, with me and Elsa, that is. I mean, you probably already know this, but I really care for you a lot, Kristoff. And I guess that even though some people might say it's too soon, what I really mean to say is that I….I…I-"

"I love you, Anna!" He interjected, so passionately he hadn't even recognized his own voice.

"Yeah, that I love, wait what?" She looked astonished.

Kristoff closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he saw that Anna had shifted closer to him on the bed, that her eyes were watery and shining with love.

Kristoff took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the back, while threading his other hand into her beautiful curls before speaking again.

"Anna, I…I'm in love with you, Anna." He told her, his own voice breaking slightly.

And then she started crying, the tears flowing freely down her face as she laughed and smiled.

"I love you too, Kristoff." She replied before pulling him down for a kiss.

When their lips connected, he realized what a fool he was for waiting so long. When his own tears began running down his cheeks, their tears mingling with each other's, he pulled her even closer, and completely relished in all that was Anna. When they finally broke apart after what seemed like hours later, he was completely breathless, the trail of tears still dampening his cheeks.

"Wow, the trolls said you were sensitive, but I didn't know they meant that sensitive." She teased him, lovingly playing with locks of his hair.

"Oh, be quiet, feisty-pants, you cried too." He smiled down at her.

"I'm just so happy." She replied, pulling him even closer.

"So am I, sweetheart. I never should have waited this long." He told her honestly.

"Yeah, but at least I know you actually mean it." She told him, referring to her previous experience with Hans.

"Kristoff?" she started again.

"Yes, love?"

"I've known since the day Elsa thawed the ice that you're my true love."

His heart swelled hearing her confirm what he already knew to be true.

"I've known since that day too. Sven helped me see what was right there all along."

She laughed her pretty little laugh, still playing with my hair.

"Yeah, well Olaf was the one that helped me realize too. And I've never been more happy about anything in my life."

"Me too, love, me too."

And so it seemed, that those four little words weren't so hard to say after all.


End file.
